


Listen to the Sound of My Voice

by LizaWithAZed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaWithAZed/pseuds/LizaWithAZed
Summary: Hadron faces off against the Black Queen





	Listen to the Sound of My Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture by Experiment 413: http://fandomstuckportal.tumblr.com/post/161264486168/and-its-you-wholl-dig-your-own-damn-hole

“Obey my will,” the Black Queen said, “Or I’ll bury you alive in a hole I’ll make you dig yourself.”

You’re so frightened, you can’t move, but you hear your own voice say, “No.” Your voice sounds brave. You don’t feel brave. You don’t feel anything. Even when the whip comes down and lashes your carapace open, you’re still numb.

You still don’t feel brave when you tell Mobius about it, a long time later. You shake at the memory. You don’t even remember what order you were disobeying or what prompted the rebellion. You just remember feeling something was wrong and needing to speak. And then discovering that for all the pretty words and bureaucracy, Derse is built on the backs of its citizens, that being an agent means nothing in the end. Not when you can be stripped of every dignity for saying the wrong word.

Eventually, you found your way back in her favour. She forgave, but you never forgot. It made running away with a Prospitian you met on the Battlefield easier. It wasn’t the only thing.

He holds you while you shake, and eventually, he puts the words in a song you write together. It robs them of their power to hurt you. Each time he sings them when you perform, you answer “No,” in your heart and, finally, you feel brave.


End file.
